Many machines have media transport mechanisms that receive printed media into the machine and move the media through one or more sections of the machine to perform various processes on the media. For example, a financial transaction terminal such as an automated teller machine may do any or all of the following steps: (i) receive printed currency notes, checks, receipts, coupons, tickets and other printed media; (ii) align the media to an internal reference; (iii) use a camera and/or other sensors to detect what the media is and/or what is printed on the media; (iv) apply additional printed markings to the media; and/or (v) move the media to an appropriate shuttle, bin or exit port. The terminal may perform some or all of these steps, and/or additional steps. Other machines that include media transport mechanisms include coupon printers, ticket printers, ticket-taking devices and other printed media handling systems.
Because printed media can pass through a variety of human hands and environmental conditions before it is inserted into a media transport mechanism, printed media often is at least partially coated with dirt, oil and/or other contaminants. When the printed media passes through the media transport mechanism, the contaminants can transfer from the printed media to the mechanism's rollers, belts, other conveyors, and other components that contact the printed media. Over time, these contaminants can build up and cause the machine to malfunction.
The removal of contaminants from a media transport mechanism is a labor-intensive and, time-consuming process. It requires a technician to open the device and carefully clean small parts by hand. Many of these parts are in small, hard-to-reach spaces. Thus, manual cleaning is difficult, and it is not always effective.
This document describes methods and systems directed to solving some of the issues described above, and/or other issues.